Your Secret is Safe With Me
by The Pirate Queen of Ginger
Summary: Jack meets a new crewmember and realizes there's something special about him...or her. Based off of 'A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding'. Oneshot


**So I was bored one night and this idea has been in my head for a while, so I finally decided to write it. This is based on Jack and my character Amy from 'A Bet, Some Rum and a Wedding' and 'Love is an Adventure' when they first meet. You don't have to read those storiesto read this one. But if you want to find out when they meet years later, go ahead and read them.**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned anything, do you think I would be here?**

**_Your Secret is Safe With Me_**

"Oy Jack! I'm going ta be at the pub. Keep an eye out for our new crew members. 'Supposed to be an old man and a young lad," the captain of the Nighthawk yelled up to one of crew, Jack Sparrow, in the crow's nest.

"It's me last few days on yer ship and you're still putting me to work?" the young man hollered back down to his captain jokingly.

"Ya haven't left yet! Just watch out for them and don't fall asleep!"

"I won't Alvin. Promise." Captain Alvin waved off his promise knowing that he was probably going to break it anyway. Jack looked off into the horizon on the ocean water and took a sip of the rum bottle sitting on his side. This was the life: sailing the seas, hunting for treasure, battling ships. What more could a sailor ask for? To him, this was heaven. He had almost everything he could ever want.

He had been on this ship for nearly a year now. Jack was hired as the first mate since the previous one was killed in battle and no other sailors on the ship were qualified enough for the position. Alvin was a good captain, and he was happy to serve as his first mate. But something was left unsatisfied in him. Something was missing. Jack needed more adventure, more excitement, more freedom. And he knew only one thing that would cure his hunger: a ship of his own. A ship that he would be the captain of on his own. A ship that was only his and no one else's. Even though he was practically co-captain of the Nighthawk, it still wasn't the same to him. He dreamed of the day he would get his own ship. That would without a doubt be the best day of his life. Which is the reason he was leaving the crew in a few short days.

Jack didn't even realize how long his had been sitting up top is the crow's nest. He came up in late afternoon and the sun was just starting to set. The small amount of rum left in his bottle proved that he was indeed sitting there for a period of time. His mouth still had a thirst for rum, but his legs did not want to climb down and get another bottle. Jack's legs won out and he sat there enjoying time by himself. The rest of the crew was on shore leave and wouldn't be returning for a few more days. Save for a few men passing through every now and then, he had the whole ship to himself. He was enjoying every minute of it. It was pleasant not having 70 other men all squeezed onto one ship. Jack could take up all the space he wanted and no one would yell at him. Aye, he is going to treasure these moments and be saddened once they leave.

Down below on the deck, the young man heard two voices talking below him. He looked over the side puzzled and saw that it was an old man and a young lad talking. Jack sighed knowing his relaxing time was drawing to an end and finished what was left of his rum. With a mighty throw, he hurled the empty bottle into the ocean and began his descent down the rope net. Once he reached the hard deck floor, Jack looked towards the two men standing about as if they were waiting for someone to greet them.

"Are ye our latest addition to our crew?" Sparrow asked while swaggering over to them.

"Aye, we are. I'm Joshamee Gibbs," the old man pointed to himself," and this is me nephew-"

"Charley," the younger lad interrupted. Jack looked closely at the two. The old man looked like a badger and his nephew had something special about him. The boy was previously looking at the ground but picked his head up to say his own name. His skin was tan form the many hours working on a ship and tiny bits of blonde hair poked out from the tri-cornered hat his was wearing. However his attention was drawn to the lad's dark blue eyes. He had never seen eyes so dark before.

"Oh good. Welcome aboard!" Jack clapped his hand together then outstretched them again towards the back of the ship. "Feel free to explore the ship since the majority of the crew is on shore leave. Would you like a tour?"

"Nay, we'll find our way on our own," Joshamee answered.

"Alright, that leaves me more to drink me rum. Name's Jack if you need anything."

"We'll be perfectly fine on our own," Charley added with a bit of a scowl. Jack frowned as he watched the two men walk below deck. He decided that there was something different about the boy. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Jack smirked as he chose to find out more about this Charley by any means possible. As Charley was walking down the steps, he looked over to the ocean, which gave Jack a clear view of the side of Charley's face. His lips seemed to have a slight pout to them. A pout that Jack had seen many times on the whores in town.

"That's interesting. That's very interesting…" Jack followed Charley down the steps without a second thought and thought that he…or she, needed a 'welcome to the crew speech'.

* * *

Jack Sparrow entered the crew's quarters but tried not to make his presence known. He was leaning against the wall watching Charley go through the bag he had brought he rested on a hammock. 

"Need any help?" Jack said deciding he should make his presence known. Charley gasped and quickly turned in the direction he was standing in.

"Oh, no. I'm just looking for a book that I brought. Hopefully I didn't leave it on the last ship," he explained. His voice sounded slightly higher to Jack than a regular boy's and he took note of it.

"Ah. Continue on." Jack walked closer to Charley and inspected over his shoulder what he was doing. The lad did not seem to mind for he kept looking through his bag. Jack looked at his face then back at the bag. He seemed to be worried about not finding the book.

"Does said book have any value to you?"

"It was my father's. I would hate to lose it," the lad said in his not-so-low voice. Jack nodded and pulled away from the young man. Jack's chocolate eyes noticed something very strange coming out from Charley's hat: a long lock of blonde hair."Now what's this?" He pulled the hat swiftly off Charley's head to reveal a whole head of blonde hair. "So that was it. Yer a girl." In panic, Charley reached atop his head to feel his hat but found that it was not there. He, or rather she, spun around and snatched her hat back from Jack's hand.

"Don't take my hat!" she said in her man voice.

"No need for the voice, luv. I know your little secret. Why are ye on this ship? Bloody hell, ya can't be more than fifteen."

"I'm _sixteen_, thank you very much," the girl corrected him now speaking in a higher more feminine voice. "And I'm here to be a sailor on this crew."

"You?" Jack chuckled. "I don't think a young lass such as yerself could stand to be on this crew."

"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't work! I'm just as capable as any other man. I have two hands, two legs, and a mind like any other person! And who are you to judge me? You've known for five minutes and hardly know anything about me! So the way I see it, you have absolutely no right to judge what I can and cannot do." Jack was taken back at her argument. Although she did have a point, he still did not believe this was a good place for her to be.

"Boy, the crew is sure gonna get a kick out of this."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" she asked urgently realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Well as first mate, it is my duty to inform the captain about this," Jack said trying to make it look like he had more authority than he actually did.

"Please don't tell anyone about this!" The girl grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with pleading eyes. "If they find out I'm a girl, they'll-"

"Rape you? Whip? Keelhaul? Beat? Sell? Take your pick," he listed her possible punishments in all seriousness.

"Jack, please. You can't tell anyone about this. Especially the captain."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Jack took an advancing step toward her and she let go of him.

"_Please_," was the only thing she could say. She looked down at the ground so he could not see the worry in her eyes. "Please Jack. I'll do anything." Jack's lip smirked when that sentence reached his ears. Anything had many possibilities. His mind instantly went to one thing that he would very much enjoy, but then thought against it. Although it was one of his favorite activities, he would not be that cruel to the poor girl.

"Jack…" she whispered out of her lips. Her dark blue eyes met up with his dark brown ones. She bit her bottom lip in worry and held her hands clasped in front of her

"Alright. Yer secret is safe with me," he relived her form her worry.

"Oh Jack thank you!" The girl followed her instincts and threw her arms around Jack's neck to give him a big hug. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" She let him out of her grasp and allowed her hands to slide down to his shoulders.

"So I'm curious…now that I know your true identity, what's yer name?"

"It's Amy. Amy Jones."

"Amy you say, eh? Seems ta suit you."

"And what is your last name exactly? I told you mine, it's only fair that I know yours." Jack thought about it and decided to let her know.

"Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow…interesting name," Amy smiled and stepped away from Jack. "Well Jack Sparrow, I thank you for not telling my secret." She gave him a mock bow and resumed looking through her bag.

"Now wait a minute, luv-"

"I would prefer it if you didn't call me 'luv'. Makes me sound like a pet." Jack rolled his eyes at her demand and began speaking again.

"Ya know for not telling yer little secret, I demand some sort of payment."

Amy stopped her search for her father's book and looked at him puzzled. "Payment?"

"Aye. Ye said that you would do anything for me not to tell anyone."

"Well I was desperate then-"

"Taking back your words? That's not very ladylike now is it?" He waved his finger in front of her face tsking at her. "Ye said anything and I intend to take yer offer." Jack casually sat on the end of the hammock she had her stuff on and awaited her reaction.

"What exactly _do_ you want?" Amy asked with her eyes becoming slits.

"Nothing much. A just a simple kiss."

"A kiss?" she repeated shocked by his request. "I'm sorry Mr. Sparrow, but I will _not_ be giving you a kiss anytime soon."Jack laughed and stood up from the hammock.

"We'll see about that Miss Jones," he said with the formalities she had also used. "I bet by the time I leave, you'll be giving me that kiss."

"Sorry, but you are clearly mistaken. I will not be giving you a kiss." Amy started to look through her bag once more but had to stop once again when she felt a hot breath on her neck.

"Ye sure about that?" he whispered huskily into her ear. Amy made the mistake of turning her head and saw how close he was with their noses almost touching. At this moment she realized how attractive he was. Those chocolate eyes staring into her own, a very masculine scent of rum and sweat, his hot breath on her skin, it was almost too much for her. She used up all the self-restraint she had and was able to meekly say one word.

"Yes." To Amy's fortune, he pulled away and smirked at her.

"If you say so." Jack could sense that she wanted him gone and left the room without a fuss.

* * *

Over two days, Amy did have many temptations to give him the kiss that he wanted. But at the last second, her mind kicked in and she was able to pull out. During these two days, Jack had the pleasure of teasing and tormenting her every chance he got. It is also when he came up with a nickname for her inspired by her golden blonde hair: Goldilocks. Every time Jack called Amy that name she would only get angrier at him and stomp off in a rage. Jack was clearly amused by this but Amy was not. Amy insisted that Jack was stalking her and he insisted that she was stalking him. Mr. Gibbs being the only other onboard, found all their actions entertaining and prevented him from getting bored until the rest of the crew comes back. Finally after what seemed like forever to Amy, it was Jack's last day. She had found a spot away from him on the deck. It was nighttime and she stood against the railing look at the stars above. 

"Peace and quiet," she sighed.

"Whatcha doing here, Goldie?" Jack asked her calling her a shortened version of her full nickname.

"Trying to get away form you," Amy spat out.

"Whoa. Didn't mean anything by it. Just askin'." Jack stood in his spot for moment watching the young woman standing by the rail. Her hair was let free and blowing in the wind, something she didn't get to do very often for she always had to conceal it under her hat. During the last few days, Jack not only picked on her out of pure boredom, but also because of a strange attraction. He couldn't explain it for he never felt it before. He hated to admit it, but the lass had grown on him.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a less hateful tone than before.

"Felt like getting some fresh air is all." Jack took a spot near Amy and stared at the sky with her. A short silence lay between them until Jack broke it. "Want some?" He held out the rum bottom he was carrying and waited for her to take it. She looked at him then the bottle and took it. He watched to see if she would spit it up but to his surprise she drank it as smoothly as he does.

"So…are you gonna miss me?" Jack inquired. Amy looked over to him and saw the toothy grin he was giving her.

"Am I going to miss a person who annoys me every second of the day, calls me Goldilocks, and is a crazy, drunken pirate? No, I don't think I will."

"That just hurts, Goldie." Amy made a sound of disgust at the fake frown his lips were making and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you not to call me that," she mumbled.

"But it's a good name for ya," Jack pointed out. Amy had nothing to say to that so she kept her mouth shut. Jack want for the sassy comeback she usually had, but nothing came out this time. Just as he looked over to make sure she was fine, Jack saw her shiver. He smirked and saw this as the opportune moment to wrap his arm around her shoulders. He expected her to shove him away the second he touched her but surprisingly she let the arm stay. Jack saw this as one triumph and decided to step closer to her.

"You're awfully quiet.""I have nothing to say, so I see no point in talking."

"Ye have nothing to say? Why I've never heard you shut your trap once during these two days and now ye have nothing to say!"

"That's just how I am." Unlike Amy, Jack was full of things to say and did not let the stillness come back.

"Ye like the stars?" He noticed that she had not looked at him since he gave her the rum bottle and was always staring at the stars instead.

"Yes. I love them. To me they're storytellers. Each constellation has it's own story."

"Interesting. Care to tell me one?" She smiled at and shook her head.

"No Jack. Not tonight." Amy turned her face away from Jack and returned it to the sky. This time, Jack let the peace and quiet stay since he was content with having a girl in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other.

"Do you always have to carry around rum?"

"'Course I do. Never want to part with it. There's only one thing I love more than it."

"Oh, really? And what's that?"

"Take a guess."

"Hmm…me?" Jack laughed at her guess and took a sip of rum.

"No."

"This ship?"

"Guess again."

"The sea?"

"Aye. That's right. The sea is and always will be, my first love." Amy did not know why, but she felt saddened by his comment.

"Are you gonna miss me Jack?" the girl mimicked Jack and gave him a smile. Jack laughed at her question and looked down at her because she was some inches shorted than himself.

"Stealing my question eh? Just for that I shouldn't answer your question."

"Aww, come on, Jack. Please?" she begged in the same manner as she did a few days ago.Jack sighed and complied with her plea.

"Well, I sure won't 'ave the pleasure of looking at a pretty little blonde thing everyday, that's for sure." Amy giggle and blush at his compliment. "But even though I hate to say it, ya've grown on me Goldie."

"Really?" she asked shockingly.

"Really." The girl smiled at the fact that she would be missed. She thought that he completely hated her, but apparently she was wrong.

"And I guess you've kind of grown on me too," Amy confessed. Jack looked at her in disbelief at the words that just left her mouth.

"Ya mean that, Goldie?"

"Yes, I really do." Amy rested her head on top of Jack's shoulder and soon she felt the weight of his head on top of hers. Both of them surprised themselves. Each thought they would be at each others throats by now, but instead they were comfortably leaning on one another and just confessed how they felt. After a few minutes of relaxing, Amy had to ask the question that's been burning in her mind for hours now.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

"Hard to say, Goldie. I don't know what fate has planned out for us. But sumthin' give me the feelin' that we see each other again someday."

"I hope so. My life will probably be very boring without a drunken pirate to be there to tease me."

"Aye. I know the feeling. 'Tis a very sad life indeed." Amy laughed at his joke and let out a relaxing sigh. Suddenly Amy felt the weight of Jack's head move off hers and it caused her to pick her head up too. Jack's eyes were staring down at her own and she could not move her own eyes. His face looked so beautiful in the moonlight. His tan skin seemed to give off a radiance that she was strongly attracted to and could not get away from. Jack set the bottle down on the deck and used his free hand to touch a lock of her hair. Amy reached up and touched the stubble on his chin and loved the feeling of his course hair under her fingers. She let her fingers rest on the tip of his chin and stepped closer to him.

And at that moment Jack finally got his payment. Little did the two know that many years from now, their fates would intertwine once again.

* * *

**I want to thank Renata for editing this and helping me pick the title. If you want to know what happens to them read 'A Bet, Some Rum, and a Wedding'. Anyways, hoped you liked it and please review! **


End file.
